


Elevated

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Alastor is irrationally fascinated with Husk's flight capabilities.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 276





	Elevated

The clock behind him ticked on without much of his notice, just above the shelves of wine and other alcoholic drinks, embossed with roman numerals that he was too tired to bother translating.

Tired, for once. Not even drunk. Just... Tired?

Today had been fine. It was strange for him to not despise every second of any given day, but today had been... Okay. Not the worst. Not once had he felt truly compelled to drink. Sure, he had had half a bottle earlier, just from sheer force of habit, but his alcohol tolerance was much too high for him to be knocked off his feet just from that.

And now, with the day having went by so uneventfully... He was just tired.

He yawned, teeth baring as he stretched, readying himself to go upstairs to his shitty room to rest for the night, only to be caught off balance as the front door slammed open, Alastor jumping through with a satisfied whistle, a tune on his lips (and blood soaking through his jacket... ugh) 

In fact, as startled as he was, he would have fallen backward off the barstool had his wings not instinctively flung out to steady him, recovering his equilibrium almost instantly as he flailed for just a second before finding purchase again on the bar side.

Now thoroughly awakened, he glared daggers at the radio demon, a cuss on his lips, only to frown deeper and pause at the way the other was looking at him.

Alastor had stopped his casual whistling, fingers frozen on the staff he had prior been spinning, head tilted to the side in an almost owlish manner as he looked Husk up and down, a strangely curious look on his face, before he laughed cheerily and slid over to sit next to the cat demon, idly ruffling his fur as he went. "Hello my dear, sorry for the fright!"

"It wasn't a fright, you just surprised me" Husk grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Also, don't touch me. And the hell was with that weird look?"

Alastor shrugged with a smile, giving Husk another odd once-over, his eyes eventually settling on his wings. "Hm. I suppose i was just a little intrigued by your wings, darling. I've never seen you practically use them much before, so i must confess i figured they were... Merely ornamental in nature. But they do seem functional. Can you fly?"

Husk flushed slightly, grimacing as he averted his eyes. "Yeah, of course i can. But it looks real godamn stupid."

"Whyever is that?" Alastor cocked a brow, smile twisting in bewilderment. "Personally, i would be very interested to witness such a thing happen. If you are willing."

"Since when have you cared about me being 'willing'?" Husk scoffed, dry. "I mean, I'm in this whole fuckin' hotel-mess 'cause of you and your shitty disregard for anything regarding personal boundaries or consent. Figured you'd just drop me off a building if you wanted to see me fly"

Alastor's expression turned legitimately surprised at that, though his smile remained intact. "Why, of course not! So grim. What if you _couldn't_ fly, in the end? I would be fating you to a most gruesome death and agonising resurrection!"

Husk blinked slowly at him. "Sounds like something you would do."

Alastor's brows arched downward. "You have my word that i would not. Not to you."

Well then. Shit. If anything was gonna burst warmth in the grumpy cat's chest, it was gonna be that. He despised the way he knew his face was heating up. "Whatever. I still don't get why you'd want to see me fly. Trust me, it's dumb looking."

"You'll find i delight in the visually ridiculous!" Alastor chuckled. "Believe me dear, i shan't judge you. What have you to lose but your dignity? - Of which you had none in the first place!"

"Hey-"

"Come now, time is ticking away!" Alastor tutted, pulling the disgruntled cat demon up by his paw from the bar stool, snapping his fingers for emphasis, the hands of the clock behind them whirring to high speeds. "Just once! A small performance, nothing more, to satiate my interest! And then i swear to leave you well enough alone!" he gave Husk's head a friendly pat to punctuate the last word.

The cat demon groaned but didn't bother to resist outside of various muttered profanities as Alastor dragged him out of the front door of the hotel, before letting him go with a big grin, hand moving to point upward.

"Just a simple few metres is enough!" he informed the other man cheerfully. "Then i shall let you be"

Husk shook his head, murmering something sourly along the lines of 'i _knew_ today was too good to be true' under his breath that Alastor easily ignored, before deciding begrudgingly to simply get it over and done with. That way he might actually get the chance to sleep tonight.

Besides. It was admittedly kinda nice to have Alastor so actually interested in a part of him, even if it was a part Husk usually disliked simply for how... Strange it felt.

He stepped away from his excitable partner, exhaling slowly before letting his wings flare out.

And within an instant, he was up.

Alastor, for his part, felt his jaw actually drop, before he gave out a happy whoop, static crackling. He had NOT been expecting such a quick liftoff!

Alastor watched as Husk mostly just sort of floated for a moment before cupping his mouth with a big grin. "I did ask for a performance my dear! Can you glide?"

Husk huffed, ears twitching, but obliged.

He blinked, ears perking up as Alastor began to clap, expression bright as he laughed. "I don't know whatever you meant when you said it looks stupid - you look quite picturesque! Do tell, how does it feel to be up so high?"

Husk blinked before snorting, an oddly happy energy flooding him. "What, never been atop a building before?" he slowly allowed himself to de-elevete until he was at Alastor's side.

Alastor scoffed. "That is very much not the same thing!"

And then... Husk had an idea. It was crazy and it was stupid and he didn't know why his mouth moved before his brain did.

But...

"Want to fly with me?"

Alastor seemed legitimately taken off guard, cocking his head as he did, expression half amused and half puzzled. "How on earth would we do that? Am i supposed to get on your back?"

Husk choked at the mental image, forcing himself to remain his composure. That sounded both horrifying and weirdly hilarious.

"No. I mean. Ugh, i can show you. If you're not that interested either way i'll just-"

Alastor clapped his hand down on the cat's shoulder, eyed practically sparkling. "Ah, but i AM. Do tell!"

Husk felt his eyes widen before he frowned, pushing his wings back out. "Ok. Well. Just. Gonna have to kinda hold you. If you want this to be simple at least. There's probably other ways but... Ugh."

"Ah." Alastor squinted. "That's... Intimate?"

Husk went red. "It's this or you might fall. And i doubt you fuckin' want that, do you?"

The other man tapped his chin in thought for a moment before his expression grew to one of serious consideration. "Could you perhaps hold onto me instead by my hands or wrists?"

Husk squinted. "You're at a risk of falling there, but..." he shrugged. "If you really hate close contact _that_ much, we can just start off with more contact and then loosen that up once we're up and flying. If i just hold your wrists and shoot upward you're gonna fly out of my grip." he scratched at the back of his neck as he spoke. "Look. I just need you to hold onto me. I'll keep a grip on your waist or something too. Once we're up and swooping or some shit I'll loosen my grip. Is that okay? Alternatively, we could just... Not do this"

"Hm. I suppose I'm willing to try" Alastor finally said after a beat, and with a flourish of his wrist his radio staff vanished. He stepped closer to the other. "Now then, where do i put my hands?"

"Just... Put your arms over my shoulders. Like a hug, i guess" Husk said awkwardly. "Which should be normal for you"

Alastor nodded slowly and moved closer to do so, tensing slightly as Husk put his own arms around his waist to get a hold on him. "Not with so much reciprocal contact, usually" Alastor murmered. "It's quite alright to quickly pull you into a side-hug, but there's something very different about this level of face-to-face proximity. Not to mention that you're touching me as well now"

Husk hummed in acknowledgement but didn't pursue the topic further, giving an awkward little frown. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

Husk was, for some reason, taken aback by Alastor's enthusiastic whoop when they ascended, the other seeming to almost instantly forget his prior discomfort. His ears blew back, hair flying up. "Ha! Higher!"

Husk smirked. "You sure? I might drop you!"

"Mm, I'm taking that risk!"

"Alright" Husk hummed, a wicked idea suddenly forming in his head to get back at Al for how many times he had made a point of ruthlessly teasing him in the past.

He did as promised earlier, relinquishing his grip on Alastor's waist to drift his hands up his body until they reached his wrists, holding him that way.

Then, at the crest of an arc, he dropped him.

Alastor's mouth became a little 'o', and he narrowed his eyes at Husk as he fell, knowing full well he wouldn't actually just let him fall to his death, eyes challenging him to prove his presumption wrong.

With a snort, Husk tucked his wings in and dove after him, catching him just before both hit the floor and diving up again.

Alastor clung to him with new vigor. "That was rather cruel, my dear!" he snapped, though his voice was full of laughter.

"Ha, you deserved it!" Husk scoffed well-meaningly as he moved to avoid disastrously crashing into a building. "Shit, this is harder with a passenger on board. Literally ON board now too. You enjoying clinging to me like that?"

"Quiet, you!" Alastor rebuffed snippishly, though there was no actual edge to his tone that belied his true humour at the situation. "I quite fancy some danger, actually - mind another freefall? With you beneath this time, perhaps?"

Husk smirked, turning over, moving his grip to Alastor's hands.

"Sure. Hold on tight!"

\---

About an hour later, Husk descended for the final time, exhausted out of his satan damned mind.

Alastor also seemed a little tired, though he still had his bright grin about, not tempered at all by the mild exhaustion, eyes sparkling. "That was _delightful!_ What do you say to doing the same tommorow?"

Husk nearly dropped him. "What?! Oh, you'll be hoping. I'm not cut out for that much excersize" he scoffed as he gently put the taller man down and watched him stand up. "That..." he huffed. "That was pretty fun though. I have to fuckin' admit it."

Alastor gave him quite possibly the cutest closed-eyed smile he'd ever seen from him. "Indeed! And if i may say - you looked quite beautiful in the glow of our red moon!"

Husk went flushed at that, eyed wide before turning away. "Sure, thanks, whatever. But seriously, don't hope that this'll happen again. Because it won't" he began to walk back toward the front doors of the hotel.

"Mhm. I'm sure it won't~"

"Al, seriously"

"I beleive you~"

"...Maybe. Give you an inch and you take a mile, i swear"

"Aha, yes!"


End file.
